This invention relates to loop-type laundry holders having a strap or belt with a buckle fastener for holding garments together such as in a sports team laundry environment in which athletic uniforms and the like for a number of players are laundered together but are desirably kept organized such that each player's garments can be readily separated from the rest.
Various such laundry holders have been created in the past, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,748 to Durney et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,464 to Miller, both of which patents are hereby incorporated by reference. However, a need remains for improvements in the art. The above-referenced Miller patent discusses some of the drawbacks of the prior art including drawbacks of the Durney laundry holder, but proposes a solution that is more complicated than necessary and has its own drawbacks in that it adds a mesh bag for retaining articles of clothing, such as socks, that do not have openings for the passage of a strap that is useful for holding shirts, shorts and the like.